Ashura Satoshi Ketchum Sparda, the nephilem devil hunter
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: When Ash was attacked by the dark legends, his parents came. He learns that he is a sparda and he decides to help his family and clear any demon from existence from the human realm and keep the mortals safe. As he reunites with his brothers, he will kill


Disclaimer: LIKE ALWAYS, DO NOT OWN Pokémon, NOR ALL DEVIL MAY CRY GAMES!

Hello everyone. Jrad here with a new story.

This is a new story that many people did not vote for on a poll of mine, but I am still doing it due to the idea continuing to play in my head. In this story, Ash will be like one of the four sons of Sparda. Same with Sparda and Eva having four sons; Dante, Vergil, Nero, and finally, Ashura. Unlike his three brothers, Ash (I will call Ash Ashura later on in the story when he reaches his home with his three older brothers) will be gaining his weapons through the dark sides of the legendaries. He will have the same styles and abilities as his three brothers, but he will have different styles and weapons from the dark legends. Some will be in a set, some will be new styles, while others will be new guns or melee weapons for him to use with one or two hands. It will be in place with the fight against team galactic, so be prepared for what is to happen. Also, Ash X Cynthia! Love that pair in the Pokémon series along with Ash X Arceus.

Ash will also have a major wardrobe change along with new features and a calm attitude, along with strategic and unorthodox tactics. On with the story.

**Criminal Attack on Mt. Coronet, Rise of the dark legends, Ash's transformation and origins revealed, darkness vanquished, devil arms acquired, criminal's destruction, introduction to limbo, Cynthia's identity revealed, Ash, Cynthia's, and Arceus' bond, female fetish, and mating between the goddesses and the devil,**

This was not a pleasant day for our heroes in the Sinnoh region. Why? Because they are fighting all of the criminal organizations that resided in the five regions. Ash, our favorite trainer, was fighting with his current Sinnoh team and is successfully holding them back while his friends and the rest of the heroes are resting up and healing their Pokémon to provide backup and get back into the fight later. He managed to clear out all the grunts and superior officers while he was low on his current team, but he managed to clear them all out. He is now facing up against the criminal leaders and they were having a hard time against him while he was forced down to Infernape, Buizel, Garchomp, and Pikachu. Just these four alone could put down an entire team of criminals in one go without breaking a sweat. What anyone doesn't know, is that these people are about to face up against a dangerous group of beings that are the opposite of the real legends.

As Ash was about to finish the criminal leaders' last few Pokémon, an explosion erupted from the portal. Palkia and Dialga freed themselves from the red chains and fled back to the other legends, who arrived before the explosion occurred. When the light died down from the explosion, everyone stood in awe, the criminals in greedy smiles, and the legends in chilled blood, and Ash with a look of terror on his face with the same condition as the legends.

Standing where the portal used to be are another set of legendaries, but each and every one of them has black as their permanent main color. They look like opposites of the original legendaries and they promised pain, despair and misery to everyone. They look around to take in the sites before locking eyes on the originals.

Dark Arceus chuckles, "**Well now. Looks like after being imprisoned for so long in that retched dimension that my opposite forced the original Palkia to create, we are freed thanks to the criminals here. Now we will get our revenge, and what better way is there to start by killing their chosen one first right before them in their very eyes.**"

Everyone except the criminals was looking at the dark legends in fear. They want to kill Ash! He told them to move out of the way before anything could happen to them and wishes to take the pain alone, wanting to keep everyone safe. Mew's opposite came up and fired a corrosive aura sphere at him and he blocks it with his aura shield, but the strength of the attack was wearing him down. Dark Mewtwo came up and smashed his fist into his stomach, causing Ash to fly back. Then Dark Dialga fired a black roar of time attack against the boy, wanting to end his life. But before the attack hit, time seem to slow down for him as the world flashed white before his eyes.

**Ash's mindscape**

Ash opened his eyes to find himself in a vast mansion with expensive furniture and lavish decorations, making the place look like a rich home. He hears foot steps and looks up at the stair way to see it branch off in two directions. On the left came a man in a red and black suit with white hair, red eyes, and a calm face holding an aura of power. On the right side came a woman who has blond hair with red tips, blue eyes, a smooth and angelic face wearing a white dress with two angel wings coming out of her back.

He asks timidly, "Who are you two? Why am I here?"

The man spoke, "We will tell you, just let me do something about your appearance first."

Before Ash could do anything, he was touched by the man on the fore head and began to glow with a bright light before growing and shifting before dimming down again, showing his new appearance.

He is now 5'6" with white hair with raven black streaks and tips and chocolate-gold fleck eyes and a much smoother face showing no baby fat and facial hair. His outfit is consisted of a black and red sleeveless shirt with denim pants, black and blue combat steel toed boots, a brown belt, and a white, black, red, blue, and gold jacket.

He asked, "What did you do to me?"

The man spoke, "We brought out your real self. One you could have been if we were able to teach you back then when you were born."

Ash was confused, "When I was born? You witnessed my birth?"

The woman spoke, "No, You are our child. We are your parents; Sparda, Demon and Devil of Hell, and my husband and your father, while I; your mother; Eva, am an angel and human hybrid, coming together as one at a certain time which brought your three brothers before you. You were born just 5 hours before a man came and killed me and banished Sparda. His name was Mundus, demon king of Hell, and our cause of death and banishment. Your full name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum Sparda."

Ash was surprised, "I-I-I do not know what to say. I find it hard to believe. Why am I here in the Pokémon universe instead of your world to help you?"

Sparda spoke, "You were too young at the time. I sent your brothers out into different areas of the human world and blocked their memories to prevent harm from falling to them. The reason why you are here is that you are the chosen one of both worlds. I made a deal with Arceus that you will protect everyone here while still being kept safe from Mundus' grasp. Arceus fused part of her power into you while giving out a blood ritual stating that she will be your mother while I am banished. You are destined to destroy the dark legends and restore peace here in this world before returning home to help your brothers."

Ash nods, finally understanding it all. His mother was killed and he has a new blood mother here without knowing and his father was banished due to a power hungry demon king. He looks at his hand and clenches it, ready to accept his fate as a demon slayer.

He spoke, "I see. I have like 5 parts that are evenly divided due to Mundus and I was cared for on the side lines from mother in the heavens waiting for the right time. I am 1/5th human, 1/5th devil, 1/5th demon, 1/5th angel, and 1/5th Pokémon god. I will use this power to make sure that the demon realm is in check and that Mundus will never get out of this alive, sparing the humans and keeping them free from his grasp. I accept this path."

The two parents nod and places their hands on his shoulders. A huge amount of information came rushing into his head and he learns of how to use the four weapons that they will give him along with his newfound abilities and his trigger and bringer and styles. After the information came through, they disappeared with smiles on their faces and saying their goodbyes, blessing Ash for his victory against the dark legends and a few promises in the future to accomplish.

**Real world**

Just before the attack hit, it was reflected back into Dialga by a shuriken of angelic energy. A flash of light caught everyone off guard there for a second before dimming down again to reveal a new Ash with the same height and looks from his mindscape. He glares at the darker legends and brings out a hook with demonic energy flowing around it. He launches it at Dark Arceus' head and pulls him down with a strong tug, forcing him to taste dirt and knocking him out for a while.

Dark Mew charged up another corrosive aura sphere and launches it at Ash again, but his back flashes and a scythe came out and was used to reflect the shot back at Dark Mew, knocking her back before being sliced up by a few shuriken tipped with angelic energy, dissolving in a cloud of dark mist before a light core from its chest flew at Ash and hit him directly in the heart.

Ash's body was glowing as soon as Dark Mew's light core hit him directly in the heart. When the glow dims, he is surrounded by multiple Pokémon spirits and DNA strands. He figured that he has the ability to use every single form there is and called it the shifter style. He shifted into a Mewtwo with black fur with blue streaks. His hands became Eryx, the demonic gauntlets and he charges at Dark Mewtwo, his fists glowing with demonic energy. Dark Mewtwo came up as well and tried to punch him across the face, but Ash ducks the shot and does an uppercut and turns his head into a pulp. He was hit with the same light core and began to glow again.

When the light died down again, he was glowing in psychic energy. He decided to call it the psychokinetic style. He used these new abilities against the other legends and the results were as followed:

The legendary bird trio became a set of orbs that acted as a defense mechanism around him when enemies get in behind or anywhere by surprise to protect him along with launching long range attacks or acting up as a shield to prevent projectiles from reaching him.(Ultimate defense style)

The legendaries Entei, Raikou, and Suicune became a set of nunchaku, but with three sticks connected by chains to a ring (think of Cerberus from DMC 3 but with two being red and yellow) with the abilities of fire, water, ice, and electricity.(elemental flail)

Lugia and Ho-oh became a set of twin katanas with fire and wind coming off of one while wind and psychokinetic along with water came from the second one.(Flaming Hydro Wind storm)

Celebi gave Ash the time control style. This ability gave him the unique control over time in which to slow it down or speed it up or stop it completely to gain the upper hand in battle and use the environment to his advantage.(Time travel style)

Latias and Latios became a set of Tonfa with a mist ball launcher on the left one while a luster purge launcher is attached on the right one. (Eon dragon switch blades)

Groudon became a gauntlet/greave set with the ability to control earth and use solar beams from the palms while using enhanced strength to break apart mountains. (Named after legendary)

Kyogre became a set of hydro missile launchers able to launch dragons, hydras or regular missiles and bullets from the Gatling barrels and launcher in the center of the rotating barrel.(Hydro destroyer)

Rayquaza gave Ash an ability to use the rage of dragons with his current blood lines to help boost his rage and strength/speed against hoards of enemies while taking on a look of a humanoid Rayquaza. Also, a scythe with the same looks as Rayquaza along with the coloring came out with three blades like dragon claws along with the end having a grappling hook to use for grabbing opponents and pulling them towards him or swing around to cause damage along with a conductive wire to hit the opponent with different elements.(Dragon fury style and the Dragon storm)

The golem trio along with Regigigas became a set of Kunai and shuriken launchers for his arms on top and bottom while their energies are mixed together giving an equal amount of destructive power. (Golem destruction launchers)

Jirachi gave Ash the ability to create new potions and gear along with granting wishes for those that truly need them. (Not a style. Just an extra power for when he gains enough orbs to create new gear.)

Deoxys gave Ash the ability to shift into its four forms to give him the edge in battle with his gear so he can outmaneuver or overpower his opponents, or protect his allies, friends and family(Form changer style)

Victini became a flame thrower with a powerful ability to switch between a variety of flames and fires to its best control. Able to go in short bursts or a long stream. (Fire Hazard)

The swords of justice group upgraded the sword master style and became a set of claws on both hands and feet while becoming another set of gauntlets and greaves, also turning the claws into swords to deliver greater damage with different attacks of the four swords of justice members. (Justice deliverance)

Meloetta gave Ash the ability to use sound as a weapon against opponents and a healer on allies by using certain pitches of sound from his voice that could allow him to use to unlock paths and fool everyone by using voice mimicry in the future.(Sound style)

The Kami trio became a tri-barreled shotgun with explosive rounds for wind, lightning, and earth to deal devastating effects against certain enemies and obstacles and clear paths.(Kami shotgun)

The Tao trio became another set of gauntlets and greaves that has the ability to change their elements when necessary or by will of user, along with containing a generator on the back to power up that certain element. Along with using the abilities of yin/yang/wuji and the use of DNA splicers.(Tao's fury)

Genesect became a set of hunter gear to use in hunting with active camouflage, different vision modes, a techno cannon able to shift into different long range weapons, and other gear that is useful for hunters.(Techno hunter)

The lake trio gave Ash the ability to create chains from his body to siphon strength from an opponent along with controlling others to gain the upper hand and use the opponent's power against them.(Red Chain style)

Palkia and Dialga became a pair of pistols that controlled the powers of space/time. They are similar to Dante's weapons, but use draconic energy to damage opponent's further. Can be charged to cause warps in space and go into certain areas in the body or anywhere else while turning something that the bullet passes through to dust due to the advancement of time.(same as the duo, ebony is Palkia with pink instead of black and Ivory is Dialga with blue instead of white)

Darkrai and Cresselia became a pair of scimitars with the power to use both psychic and dark energy to control the opponent's mind. They also gave him the ability to use their powers to cause nightmares or put them to sleep in the middle of a fight. (Dream devourers and the dream havoc style)

Shaymin became a scattergun which can be quickly shot out in very fast and repeated bursts with explosive powder like the move seed flare, which causes moderate damage. Causes explosive damage when charged completely and the shot is used as a bomb or a blast at close range.(Purifier striker)

Giratina became a set of gauntlets and greaves made of the shadows of the dragon. It allows Ash to use the shadows to his advantage and disappears and reappears everywhere on the field to cause major destruction in melee combat with his fists. Also allows him to use the shadows as a weapon to kill others as an assassin in the dark. (Shadow dragon and the shadow force style)

The sea guardians gave Ash the ability to breathe underwater and the unique control of water to use to his advantage along with a set of underwater weapons like an automatic spear gun and a ultrasonic wave disrupter, capable of destroying and distracting opponents while underwater. (Underwater destroyer duo and the hydro control style)

Heatran gave Ash the ability to control lava from underground along with a set of magma cannons on his arms that would allow him to create new paths when used with water and steel toed greaves that allows him to climb walls. (Fire walker style and the magma crusher)

After gathering all of the available weapons from the other dark legends, Ash turns to face Dark Arceus as he begins to wake up from his nap that Ash knocked him into. Dark Arceus looks around after waking up to see that the other dark legends have been destroyed. He looks at the chosen devil and roars in anger at what he is seeing. Ash is wearing all of the weapons along with his styles active against the dark god and he was intimidated right there. This is going to be the battle of the century in the Pokémon universe.

**Boss battle! Ashura vs. Dark Arceus!**

Dark Arceus growls, "**I will destroy you for what you did! Prepare to die human!**"

Ash just looked bored and spoke, "I don't think I am much of a human now, am I? Oh well, just another weapon discarded by Mundus for the cause."

This got the original legendaries shocked. Ash knew Mundus, the demon king! How he knew, they did not know. Arceus got close to Cynthia and spoke, "He is the one you are supposed to marry, my daughter. I hid you so you would be safe from the criminals and as a way to get Ash to notice you so I could fulfill my promise to his father. You understand right?"

Cynthia nods, "I truly understand, Mother. I felt attracted to him as he did to me. I know about his father thanks to you so I will help fulfill that promise."

Unknown to everyone, Cynthia is actually Arceus' daughter in a human disguise, able to know about Pokémon training and is one of the strongest trainers in history. She was born when Arceus and Sparda made that deal long ago and she agreed to it, waiting for Ash to arrive so she could bond with him as his mate.

Ash knew that Cynthia is in love with him along with her mother Arceus, and he had no objection to it. He was given a blood ritual that allowed him to become the part fifth Pokémon god through the goddess. He was already prepared for them, and he will confess to them after a few unfinished business protocols were taken care of.

He jumps at Dark Arceus and began to fire the Hydro destroyer in rapid succession against the fire plate, destroying it after launching a few bullets along with the dragon/hydra missiles. He focused on each plate with a different weapon or style to bring the dark alpha Pokémon down with renewed vigor and determination. He also managed to bring the dark entity down by using his red chain style and drain him of his strength to use against the stronger plates and buy him time so he can destroy the plates and weaken him down. The strategy was working perfectly until he got to the last plate which was his main type (Normal) and the plate fused with him.

Ash knew that the normal plate will fuse with him so he used his shifter style to transform into a Lucario and use all the fighting type moves at his disposal to weaken him. The plan went on until the dark entity was weak enough to us a few bullets to the skull. Ash transformed back into is original form and grabbed Palkia and Dialga. He charged them up with space/time energy along with angelic in time and demonic in space. He twirled them around and aimed the pistols at the dark alpha's skull and yelled, "JACKPOT!"

The bullets flew straight and true and pierced Dark Arceus' skull and destroyed his brain, causing him to convulse at the pain and flail around. He then dissolved into nothing, his light core entering Ash as the last piece of the puzzle was put in place. He then glowed for the final time and when the light died down, a sword was in his hand.

The sword has the looks of both Nero and Dante's swords with rebellion and red queen. The blade has 17 slots with gems that represented each type so he could cause a certain effect or amount of damage against his enemies. He also learned every single move there is in existence and is able to switch between forms of the legends. He named his sword Heaven's justice along with the new abilities called the legend style. With that, the load out is complete.

**Boss battle over! SSS-Rank victory! 250 upgrade orbs along with 500,000 red orbs gained through fight!**

He then turns to the criminals and held the blade behind him, charging it up to launch a series of attacks and amped up the power and speed for the attack. When the charge was done, he swung the blade at the leaders and the first shot hit them across the chest, hitting the galactic, magma, aqua, and plasma criminals, before throwing two more shots at both Giovanni and his wife Delia, killing them completely.

Before he turns to face his friends, his world starts to change. To everyone else, he was dissolving out of existence. The legends knew that he was dragged into limbo, but Cynthia and Arceus created a portal for Ash to get through. Ash was heading to the portal, but multiple demons surrounded him. (All lowest class demons only right now) He knew he had to fight, but too many are surrounding him. Cynthia decided to take matters into her own hands and grabbed her weapons and gear. She went through the portal after preparing herself for a fight and jumped beside Ash. Her new outfit is consisted of black skin tight jeans along with high heeled boots with a white and gold vest that doesn't cover anything under her arms and up.(Think of Trish's outfit, but without the jagged line in the middle.) Her hair is still flowing back in the same style like she always had it, but its color was changed to gold, with white and black highlights.

Ash whistles, "Damn. No wonder you hid your figure. You look both beautiful, yet deadly at the same time. You are damn lucky to hide your form from many different perverts like Brock and my rivals."

Cynthia smiles, "Thank you Ash. I will make sure that I repay you some what tonight. For now, let's kill some of these motherfuckers!"

Ash nods in agreement and brings out Tao's fury along with Kami's shotgun and began to rain lead on all of them blasting them down with wind, lightning, and earth rounds into his enemies while launching kick and punch after each strike with both hands and feet against each enemy. He then put the shotgun away and used the generator and supercharged his attacks which are burning his enemies, freezing, and electrocuting them with powerful strikes and deadly precision on his targets. With his weapons, he is a deadly force to recon with.

Cynthia is the same. Her twin swords were created out of her mother's aura like Ash's sword, but they are weaker when used single, as they are as strong as the main long sword when used together. She spun, slashed, impaled, and stabbed her enemies with rapid succession while shooting her Kunai launchers to hit the enemies at long range. Like Ash, she is strong enough to kill whole armies without tiring out.

As the last demon is killed, the portal began to slowly close. The two ran to the portal and jumped right through it before it closed behind them completely. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief at the two's safety, but Arceus is even more relieved with the two. When the night came, the entire group was teleported to the city, by the other legends, but Ash, Cynthia and Arceus went to the hall of origin.

Ash looks around the room and found himself in a regal white room with gold lines going around with gold furniture and black tile flooring. The room was elegant enough to fit all of the most powerful gods inside and live peacefully. He turns to the two females with him to find them gone. He looks around and he hears giggling from the other room. He walks over and was about to knock on the door, before it opens up to find two humanoid Arceus in front of him. The two had anthropomorphic bodies with very sexy features.

Both have a full round ass each along with long slender and feminine legs, very narrow hips, slender arms, and angelic faces. The gold one has a set of GG-cup breasts while the original white one has HH-cup breasts. They were wearing very sexy clothing like the gold one wearing a school girl outfit that seems to be skin tight that was showing every single curve on her body along with her cleavage while the original is wearing a black sleeveless blouse that is showing her cleavage with her breasts pressing together with a white jacket that is buttoned up at the bottom to keep her cleavage exposed along with her stomach. She is also wearing a skirt that is down to her mid thigh, showing her beautiful and slender legs that have smooth fur going down that went on for days. Both of their hair is long and flowing down to their ass with a beautiful shine. All in all, they are very beautiful women.

Ash whispers out, "Cynthia, Arceus? What are you two doing?"

The two Poké morphs smiles and walks up to him, embracing him on his sides with their breasts covering his arms, causing him to blush. Cynthia, the gold Arceus, spoke softly into his ear, "I promised that I would repay you earlier and this is one of those ways that I am doing so. Besides, you and mom got a blood contract that forced the two of you to become mates automatically, so she waited until you were at the appropriate age."

He was blushing at the tone of her voice. It was husky and filled with lust. He wanted to faint, but the massive blush is preventing him from doing so along with excessive hormones flooding his body.

Arceus, the original, whispered in the same tone, "I agree. Now that you are of age, we can complete our agreement that your father made with me. My daughter and I are immortal and when we are finished, so will you. I have waited for so long for a man to show up since us Arceus are always female unless we do a blood ritual with a man, such as you, at birth without turning into a female. Luckily, you have the ability to shift between genders, but it will only work with us, since we are futanari, or women with male reproductive organs. Due to this, our night will be a start for our bond and you will be the strongest out of everyone."

Ash was burning dark red in a crimson hue on his face as he heard this information. It turned him on since he wanted to be with the ones he loves, but he never thought that it would go that far. He knew that he would have to agree.

Cynthia spoke then, "But first, lets get you turned first so we could have some fun before we could get started with the main event."

Before Ash could speak, his body began to glow again as he was feeling several changes with his body. When the light dimmed down, there stood another female Arceus. This one has obsidian raven black hair that reached town to her thigh along with the same proportions as the other two, but has a bust in-between the two, a set of breasts that are about H-cups between the two women.

She was naked before them and was blushing in her obsidian fur. The two women laughed and took her to the changing room with a whole assortment of clothes that she could wear.

Arceus spoke, "For now, until we are ready, and with a certain outfit for your new body, we will hold off from mating until that point. Lets get you some clothes right now, girlfriend."

For the next 7 hours, (time is much slower in the hall of origin than it is in the real world going by at 7 minutes for each minute is an hour until the legends fall asleep there in the hall), the two females were having Ash try out many new outfits in the hall and in fact, they loved certain styles for her fur and hair. The main outfit that they want her to wear is similar to May's outfit when she traveled in Sinnoh while having a skirt instead of spandex shorts. The skirt is a black blue color with gold streaks going down while tinges of red are at the edges of the skirt. The top is black with a gold V across the area where her breasts are at with red and blue rims on the areas where her neck, arms and waist come out. With that outfit, she is a very sexy woman.

They even did activities in the hall where they would have to find certain areas around the regions. They did bowling which got each other tempted, even Ash since he started to develop the feelings of a female himself, or herself now, due to the bending of their bodies. They went to the beauty section and transformed into human females, with Cynthia in her same form and the outfit she wore in her Pokémon form, Arceus with pale skin and white hair along with the same outfit and assets that she had in her Pokémon form, and Ash with the same assets and clothing in her Pokémon form with a more angelic and feminine face along with obsidian hair, and applied make-up and other beauty appliances and did pictures to keep for later. And other varieties of activities that got them to bond nicely together.

Right now they are doing one last activity before they begin to mate. They are relaxing in the hot spring in their home wearing two piece bikinis and not having a care in the world. Arceus is wearing a gold bikini, Cynthia wearing a white, and Ash with a black, white, and gold mix. The females are chatting about what they are going to do when they get back home in the DMC universe. Ash was thinking about what they are going to do as females for later on and wanted to know more about a female's body. She blushes and excused herself before heading inside to the bathroom. Arceus and Cynthia smirks, knowing on what she is doing and decided to let her, allowing her to understand the joys of being a woman.

**Lime and lemon through this scene starting with a single lime going on. Remember, this is a futa relationship with the girls and Ash has the ability to change genders thanks to Arceus, so he is available for both aspects of sex.**

Ash locks the door and turns to the mirror. She studies her features at how beautiful she looks with her bikini and blushes again at what she was thinking. She looks at her breasts and raises a feminine hand up and softly squeezes one of them, causing her face to flush and pleasure to shoot through her body. She brings her other hand up and continues to press and squeeze her breasts, enjoying the sensations she is feeling. She noticed a small circle poke through the fabric and loosened her bikini top and raised it to find a pair of elegant pink nipples surrounded by light red areolas in her black furred breasts. She pinches one of the nipples softly and begins to tweak it, feeling even more pleasure go through her as she enjoys herself even more.

After a while of playing with her breasts, she begins to feel moisture between her legs and looks down to see her bikini bottom soaked slightly showing a slightly moist soft spot. She places her fingers across the slit and begins to stroke it up and down, pressing the fabric across the slit of her woman hood. She blushes as new sensations begin to flood her body while she strokes the slit of her snatch between her legs, blushing heavily along with breathing heavily, feeling the heat as she continues to stroke herself. She loosens the bottom piece and stuck her fingers inside her sheath and begins to pump herself, moaning as she continues to pleasure herself in the bathroom. She removes her hand and licks her juices clean from her fingers, loving her own taste as her vagina continues to softly pulse, feeling empty and alone.

She turns to see a dildo on the sink and grabs it. Inspecting it for a while she noticed that it was 10 inches long while only two inches thick. She slowly moves it to her vagina and places the tip on her labia, moaning slightly as she feels the tip on her lips. She pushes the tip in and continues to push the tip in slowly, moaning all the way until she reached her cervix, stopping at eight inches. She softly pulls it out and pushes it back in, moaning louder as she pumps the fake organ into her, loving the feelings of a female body unlike a male. She still prefers her original male form, but this is a complete second nature to her now. She continues to pump the fake organ in and out of her until she feels a pressure from her womb. She continues until she moans out her release, spraying her juices all over the tool and her hand again.

She relaxes for a while after she took the dildo out of her womanhood and licks the juices clean from her hand and the tool. She gets up, cleans up, readjusts the swimsuit, and left the bathroom.

She noticed that the girls have left the pool for the bed room and decides to head there as well. When she reaches the exact location, she spots the two women on the bed sitting down, naked as a newborn child in their humanoid forms. They brought their hands up and motion her to come forward, which she did as she was getting horny due to her female hormones controlling her. When she got on the bed, her swimsuit was stripped and discarded as she was naked along with them.

Cynthia spoke, "Now that you have enjoyed yourself, we are going to show you how much pleasure that you will feel with ones that truly cares for you. Hope you are prepared, because we are not stopping until you scream our name, fill you up to the brim, transform you back to male, and get you to knock us dead tired. That is our promise to you."

Ash knew that she was beat, but before they could continue, she spoke, "Alright. But I will have a female name when I am in a female form. My female name is Ashley."

The two other girls nod and Arceus got in front of her and spoke, "We will get you to go through many different styles, so you will be screaming our name while we pleasure you to the max."

Ashley nods and spreads her legs apart while lifting them up in the air, allowing Arceus easy access with her 12 inch long and 3 inch thick cock and sticks it in her vagina. When Arceus pushes all the way in, Ashley moans out in pleasure as she was able to feel the entire organ in her womb and pussy. Arceus begins to slowly pushes in and out of Ashley's vagina as she cries out in pleasure. Cynthia gets on top of Ashley and begins to use her breasts to stroke Cynthia's cock, which is ten inches long and three inches thick, and cause Ashley to suck on her cock while getting fucked both ways.

The next 10 minutes went on and all the girls were nearing their release and were doing extra precautions to make sure that Ashley doesn't get pregnant. The cautions were successful when the three girls cried out their release. Cynthia was spraying her cum from her cock into Ashley's mouth. The taste was wonderful and has both salty and sweet tastes.

Arceus kept Ashley's legs raised in the air as she fucked up Ashley's pussy when she cried out her release, causing her pussy to clamp on Arceus' cock, causing her to explode sending the cum from her cock into Ashley's womb.

Ashley felt the cum from Arceus' cock spew into her vagina and into her womb. She loved the feeling of receiving cum from her lover and cries out in pleasure. Her pussy was clamping down on the organ, trying to milk out the creamy fluid from the cock. The warm feeling of cum in her womb settled a warm feeling in her. She looks up, still turned on and ready for more like the girls in front of her and turned to get on her hands and knees, her ass in the air, waiting for attention.

Cynthia noticed the movement and the position that Ashley got into, moved behind her, and positioned her cock at her entrance. She then slowly pushes it in Ashley's womanhood, causing her to moan and lean back, getting more of the organ into her sheath. Cynthia moans as she bottoms out of her lover with her sword. They remained still for a moment before Arceus got under Ashley with her cock and pussy in front of her while she is under Cynthia's cock and Ashley's pussy.

Ashley, getting the idea, leans her head down and begins to suck on Arceus' cock, enjoying the soft texture of the flesh on her member. She then begins to stroke Arceus' womanhood with her free hand and pushes them inside her, causing Arceus to moan. She then feels a tongue brush up on her woman hood and moans on the meat stick in her mouth as Arceus begins to lick her pussy while Cynthia's cock is inside her.

Cynthia begins to pump her member into Ashley's vagina, causing her to moan more as she continues to do a blowjob on Arceus as the three of them get into a greater heated action with the sex going on. Ashley was getting fucked like a normal girl would with two humanoid futanari Pokémon as she was enjoying herself for the night. She feels her womb churn as she was getting closer to her release and she placed the entire organ into her mouth while licking Arceus' vagina to cause her to come at both ends.

The three came at the same time. Cynthia was cumming her load into Ashley's womb while getting licked by her mother with Ashley's pussy massaging her walls, trying to milk out the remaining semen from the organ. Arceus moaning as she was cumming from both her pussy and her cock with Ashley sucking her off. She was pumping her semen into Ashley's mouth and she was enjoying herself. Ashley was enjoying herself the most. She was swallowing the semen from Arceus' cock and the pussy juices that she expelled while receiving cum from Cynthia's cock into her womb. She once again loved the feeling of cum in her womb as it moved around in her. After a while, the three Arceus pulled themselves apart.

With the futa session between the three females are over, Ashley was able to transform back into Ash after turning the cum into protein that he could use later. He turns to the females and spoke, "Now it is my turn to fulfill my end of the bargain."

He picks Arceus up and places her over his now stiff member and eases in sliding her down on top of him with his cock sliding into her womanhood. He was between both Cynthia and Arceus in length of his cock, basically at 11 ½ inches long and three inches thick. He began to thrust into Arceus' vagina in a rough pace, causing her to scream and moan out in pleasure as he was pumping into her. He lies on his back and continues to thrust into Arceus as Cynthia got over his face with her pussy in front of him. He does a long lick, causing Cynthia to moan out in pleasure as he continues to lick her. Both Arceus and Cynthia look at each other and got into a heated make out session, playing with each other's breasts and kissing at the same time while Ash is pleasuring their pussies.

This continued for a while until they all screamed in orgasm. Cynthia was spraying her juices into his face as he was licking her clean, Arceus' pussy unleashing a water fall while clamping on his long hard dick while he is unleashing a huge torrent of cum into her womb. After a while, they calmed down and switched positions, doing the same process with the same result. This time with Cynthia on Ash's dick and Arceus in front of his face.

As they calm down, Arceus spoke, "While you two are in the DMC dimension, I will be here; making sure that everything goes smoothly. I am going to take a shower right now and get some rest. You two have fun."

With that said, she left, leaving the two to their thoughts. Ash spoke, "Well we don't have to leave until tomorrow in the regular world. Its time right now is 9:30 PM. We leave at 10 AM tomorrow. Each minute there is an hour here, so how about we have some fun until then?"

Cynthia grins, "I like your thinking. I am up for more if you want."

He smiles and nods, transforming into his female self, but with a dick like earlier back in his original form. Both transform back into their Arceus forms and got into a heated make out session again, kissing each other along with playing with each other's private parts, enjoying the sensation.

Ashley spoke, "No matter how much I experience, it always surprises me about how mating as a female will feel so good."

Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as she continues to make out with her lover. The sensations she was getting with her breasts and vagina was really stimulating. Her breasts were growing in size and shape as she was enjoying herself. Unknown to her, her body decided to began producing milk despite not being pregnant. Cynthia is on the same terms as Ashley and is enjoying herself with the make out session with her lover.

They were getting tired of their main position so they got into a 69 and began licking at their dicks and pussies, causing them to get increasingly wet and aroused. Their breasts were pressing up against each other's smooth bellies as they continue to pleasure each other. After a while, they came, delivering their hot cum and juices into each other's faces as they continue to pleasure each other.

They got up and looked at each other, waiting to make a move, until Ashley got on her hands and knees, raising her ass in the air, shaking it along with her hips seductively.

She spoke, "Come and dominate me, Cynthia my dear. Make me your bitch like I will with you later."

Those words seem to arouse and excite Cynthia. She went up to Ashley's rear, placing her dick at Ashley's entrance, waited for a moment, before pushing directly in and going up all the way to Ashley's womb. Ashley moans at the intrusion, pushing her ass into Cynthia's pelvis, getting the entire length in her. After a while, the two began to move back and forth, Cynthia pounding into Ashley's pussy as Ashley bucked back to get more of the meat into her so she could be pleasured further. As the two were getting aroused while mating, Ashley gasps at the size of her breasts, adding with the shock of them leaking milk out of her delicate pink nipples. She raises her right arm and takes her right breast to her mouth, beginning to suck on the globe of flesh. She moans at the sudden added pleasure and continues to suck, tasting her own milk which has a honey flavor like nectar of sorts. Cynthia watches from behind Ashley and moved her left hand around Ashley's waist and grabs her left breast, fondling it while they were mating.

This caused Ashley to let go of her occupied breast and scream out in pleasure as her pussy clamps down on Cynthia's dick, spraying her juices out and massaging the meat stick inside her. This caused Cynthia to scream and push her dick into Ashley's womb, spraying her cum inside and coating her walls. As they calmed down, Ashley places her hand on her womb. While Cynthia was cumming, she cummed a whole lot of her creamy gunk into her, making her look pregnant. Her hand glows green as she closes her egg tubes temporarily, preventing her from getting pregnant.

She turns and saw Cynthia in the missionary position. She plunges her meat into Cynthia and latches onto her breast, sucking the milk right out of her. Cynthia screamed and wraps her arms around her lover's head and her legs around her waist, holding her to her position as Ashley begins to pump into Cynthia. They continued in the same position, occasionally moving up and kissed each other in several make out sessions and taking turns sucking each other's breasts as Ashley continues to fuck Cynthia up. After a while, they came and screamed into the heavens. After the orgasm, Cynthia sealed off her egg tubes temporarily and the two fell asleep, dreaming of their future.

**Whew! First chapter of this story done. Talk about Ash getting a whole bunch of super powered weaponry along with new styles and two goddesses to fuck. Not only that but he got fucked himself as a female. This is strictly Ash X Cynthia X Arceus only. No more lovers in this story.**

**Next chapter. Ash will meet up with his family in the next chapter. So hold on and wait up for a week or two.**

**Fyro Ash Ketchum, out!**


End file.
